Scorn Reborn
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: Catwoman and Batman are now lovers. They have revealed to each other their secret identity. Selina Kyle has one more secret she wants to tell her soul-mate.Sometimes things may be better left unsaid. one scene slasher. You were warned!DC owns characters
1. Chapter 1

SCORN REBORN by Heaven O. Waits

Prelude

Cat woman and Batman have hit it off. They both revealed their identities and that they loved on another. Cat woman fell for the Gotham playboy's charms but finds just how sincere he really is. Now she's back with a vengeance. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Cat woman's rampage to destroy Batman and Bruce is underway along with the aid of her old pals Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

* * *

"There, there dear. Drink some chamomile tea to settle your nerves." Ivy whispered handing me the tiny cup and saucer.

"I told you so!" " But,You could still take him back" Harley says with a shrug.

I roll my eyes at her. "I will not!" I scream.

"I get treated like shit but always go back to my Mr. J." she nods "Well I am not putting up with a man walking all over me. I plan on walking all over him. Dead or alive! I scream slamming the tea cup down on its saucer.

"Now your talking!" Harley laughs.

"With him out of the way, dear ,Gotham can be ours. It really should be run by women you know." Poison says in delight.

Harley nods making a sound of tiny sleigh bells.

"Yeah and I bet Mr. J will help." she adds.

"We don't need a man's help!" I hiss.

"So what's the plan?" they ask leaning forward on my couch giggling.

My head spins back to the days events recalling the last time I had seen Bruce.

Everything has seemed so perfect. Our relationship had grown stronger over time. We were usually together at night flipping back at forth from the manor to my loft. I decided to make an unexpected visit to Wayne Enterprises.

I had some news and needed to surprise him in person. The moment I stepped inside I knew something was odd . I wasn't greeted at the reception desk. Phones were ringing off the hook. I went straight to his office and opened the door. What I saw made me furious. I spotted old Brucie dipping his pen in the company ink.

She must have been 19, 21 tops. They were on top of his desk humping like rabbits. I have to admit he did have wonderful form. He actually told me to chill out. As if my emotions were uncalled for. If it wasn't for my secret. I would have beaten them near death .

The secret I had planned on telling him was that we were pregnant. Now I don't know what I am going to do. Perhaps I should tell my girlfriends but for now I just need some time. I picture a caveman in my head. Men, they still drag their knuckles. The girls stare at my fit of laughter wide-eyed.

So now I am alone again. Once the smolder clears men's heads they will return to their usual ways. Mostly it is convenience. I know most affairs are from the lack of energy needed to pursue. I don't love him any more. I loathe him! Hurt is a feeling I am used to. If not formy pain I would never really feel as deeply. I would just be.

I snap back into reality and focus on revenge.

"My plan is first to obliterate his hideout, next his closest friends , the women he fondles and finally him by slow painful torture.

"delightful!" Poison Ivy says.

"Dang girl. You are pissed!" Harley says sweeping her head side to side with a snap of a finger.

I look at them and tighten my lip. I don't laugh. They close their mouths and quickly grab their teas and stare off into space.


	2. Chapter 2

I lean forward and Harley bumps my head and giggles. I shake my head wondering how she remembers to breath. She really is smart in a book sense but common areas seem to always fail her. She makes me laugh. "Okay here's the plan."

Harley claps her hands while Ivy nods grinning and stroking her long red hair.

The night time in Gotham is my favorite time. I love the way the city seems to come to life. It a different kind of feeling than the day. The city lights gleam and pulse with vivid colors. The sidewalks fill with people looking for a restaurant, a bar or a specialty store to kill some time. It is the time for most of leisure. It is more relaxed than the rat-race morning 9 to 5'ers scurrying about like mice. It is also the time when most crimes are committed. Darkness is mysterious. Darkness is when the notorious villains come out of hiding. The nocturnal. Creatures of the Night that hunt with savage hunger. Their senses keen, eyes aglow. The night hunters are skilled, they are quick. I am ready to go out and play!

I thought I was bad but treating someones feelings with little regard is hurtful. He loves his women. The funny thing is I think he would find it harder if he were penniless. His draw is from his wealth. That was handed to him on a silver platter. It was an easy life. He didn't have to struggle just to survive. His heart belongs to no one as he had not a heart. I think staring into the cup of swirling tea.

Poison Ivy and Harley snuggle beside me and give me hugs.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls fluff pillows and cover me in blankets. It is good to have friends. They say they will be back in a few hours after getting all their things ready.

I try to rest. I was glad now I could cry. I have only cried in front of Bruce. I think about all the secrets he told me and laugh. He never had to grow cold, alone and hungry. He was never neglected and abused. He didn't even have a cat or a dog. He was the typical brat who lived the spoiled rich kid's life. He lives in his parent's beautiful mansion. He bought himself whatever he wanted. He drives fancy cars, eats only at the most expensive restaurants and mingles with all the Richie riches. Really he gave into greed long ago. He just chooses to think he didn't. It makes his conscience feel better. He admits playing around with tons of women. He calls himself a "playboy." That now I agree. He likes to be seen with beautiful models. It helps his ego. He's not getting any younger.

Soon he will be the Clooney that never will tie the knot. He can't commit as that would require the buffet trough to change to just one healthy and hearty plate. No, he is not the man I had thought. He still doesn't even know how to wash and iron his own clothes. He's a baby. He disgusts me.

To further my disgust I turned on the TV. There he was parading around with all his friends high-fiving him and cheering him walking by with another random girl. His clothes made me laugh. He had no sense of style. He only wore what cost the most not what wore the best. I thought he looked like a train wreck.

He was hosting the benefit for the grand opening of the Gotham Community Center that he actually credited the idea of to me. "Like he knows what kind of hard lives they have!" I spat.

"He sleeps in designer linens" "He's never slept a night in the dirt and the cold!" I point to the screen"His hands are baby-smooth from salon manicures!"I laugh.

The chairperson announces his name at the podium.

"This should get interesting" I say as I click the remote to animal planet and snuggle with Isis.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls return carrying heavy packages that spill from their arms. I get up to grab some items when Harley's face appears behind one of the large bags. She's wearing dark sunglasses. I set the bags down then walk over to face her.

"It's dark now Harley. Please take those glasses off."

"they are new!" "I like them at night too." "They make me look cool ." she said.

Ivy walks over to face her now and tilts her head. She motions for her to hand over the shades.

Harley nods no.

"Fine wear them." "But I told you the last time you showed up black and blue that I planned on giving your boyfriend a new make-over."

"Did he hit you again?" Ivy asks Slowly Harley lifts her head. "It was my fault really...I was"

Ivy and I cut her off "No. It wasn't!"

Ivy is agitated and twists her hair tight into a large bun. "Let me see please so I can put some ointment on it for pain , swelling and possible scarring." she implores.

I clinch my fists. "He's got it coming!" I scream.

Harley slowly slides of the glasses. We gasp. Both eyes are swollen and blue with scratches on the brow bones like a wild animal attacked her.

It looks pasty and swollen. Ivy peers closely. "Oh my god!" We gasp.

"Let me see what I brought with me." Ivy mutters agitated.

"Did you try to cover that up with make-up.?" I ask.

Harley nods a slow bashful yes.

"come and sit down sweetie, it's okay. You poor thing." I stammer.

While she sits I whisper to Ivy she may be beat up more than just the face. We may need to take her to a doctor.

We gently pat and clean her sullen face. The gashes Ivy said shouldn't scar if she keeps applying the salve. Harley is beautiful, an extreme athlete, excellent marksman ,agile ,and unpredictable. Her only downfall is her predictable piece of shit boyfriend. I knew that clown wasn't any good for her the moment I laid eyes on him. The problem was when she was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum she actually fell for his pity me story. She still makes excuses for his behavior which is nothing less than a savage wild beast. He only keeps her around to do his dirty work and to slap around. I can't wait to squeeze my claws around that greasy faced ghoul's throat!

Things were going to change. As we sit and talke I make an offer for Harley to come and live with me. I have plenty of room. Ivy acts a bit silent. I tell her also that she is more than welcome but no flesh eating plants or poisonous plants are allowed. I tell her she can also grow plants on the roof if she likes. Harley asks if she can put up a big swing and maybe a trapeze. I laugh and say "whatever my girls want they will get! "and we giggle and hug.

We prepare a wonderful meal. Ivy is quite the vegetable cook. She makes us a large salad of spring greens with baby Roma tomatoes in a balsamic vinaigrette sauce. We make a light chicken angel hair pasta with lemon zest dish as the meal and good old fashioned chocolate chip cookies for always cures the blues .

We decide to put on a comedy movie. We slid in the movie Home Alone and hit play. Harley loves comedies. We snuggle on the couch and inter lap our long legs on the glass coffee table. Just a night hanging out with the girls. They say time heals all wounds but perhaps good friends heal them best. I gaze over at my two friends and smile and raise my glass of ice cold milk.

"to good friends and good times!" we clink our tumblers with cheerful hearts.

Harley quickly dunks her cookie and giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

I gave Harley a night shirt with tiny purple cats in it. She isn't shy undressing which gave me a chance to see any other bruises. She looked okay except for one arm. He must have grabbed her.

Harley always tries to help people. She was that way her whole life. She also is a big kid so the jester outfit suits her but I think she picked it really more for her abuser's taste in fashion.

Ivy and I tucked her in then went back to the kitchen to talk. "Tomorrow "Ivy said pulling up a bar stool "I will go and get her things." "The joker isn't dumb enough to mess with me she said showing off the infamous poison lipped pout.

Ivy is the most stunning woman I have ever seen . Her shiny scarlet long wavy hair and pale chloryphylled green complexion mixed with her emerald eyes is enough to make any flower wilt beside her in envy. Her looks alone lure men to her. She also smells incredible. It reminds of an exotic mix with hints of orchid, jasmine ,lilac and citrus. I have already told her she should market perfumes.

She was a wonderful botanist when her experiment went haywire causing her to become a walking toxic plant woman. Lucky for Harley and I she injected us each with a syrum she made that makes us immune. We get a bit itchy after hugging her but it goes away in around half an hour.

Her phermones are said to drive men wild but her kiss is known to be deadly. Ivy has tangled her vines on everyone in Gotham. She is one of the most powerful and feared foes. I am glad she's on my side. Ivy pulls her ivy covered bodice up. Her outfit is both sexy and lethal. The shiny spade leaves are potent poison ivy living and wanting to be touched. Her long green legs are tough as the strongest trees. Her boots are a matching vibrant emerald green with bits of ivy on its fringe just like her long gloves. If anyone rubs her the wrong way, they'll be sorry!

I tell her I agree on her plan. "I hope this time apart my makes her see she really doesn't need him."  
We gossip a bit on how she loves to call him "puddin" and how she rants of how funny and charming he is. We roll our eyes.

"The Joker is no joke."

"He is Gotham's worst enemy."

"I base this solely in the fact that he is without a doubt insane." "Most villains do things for a reason." "The Joker just does thing because he can." "Yes," Ivy says.

"He enjoys inflicting pain." To him it is a feeling that is normal. " I hiss.

"He also knows no love as he was never given it nor received it according to Harley. "Well until Harley stepped in." Ivy adds.

I nod "He is selfish, he is maniacal."

"He is the purest form of evil I have ever known. " Ivy nods in agreement.

"Harley gave up her career for him." "She actually helped him escape Arkham." "Now he lives his evil days plotting for fun who to maime or to kill. " Ivy says rubbing on a ivy leaf absent mindedly.

I admitted that my plans on Batman can wait. I think first we need to rid the city of it's worst first. We mainly want to see Harley another day. If left to chance , chances are he will kill her. I bite my lip in anger. Ivy clinches her green gloved hands. "You plan on killing him, don't you?" I ask.

Ivy's green eyes sparkle and her red ruby lips stretch into a evil grin. "Don't you?" she mocks.

"Of course I do!" I shout back.

"Oh .I want to. I would ! The only thing holding me back is Harley!" "She would be devasted." Ivy says looking side to side.

I nod in agreement.

Ivy explains she can easily lure him and restrain him. I would have the job of keeping Harley occupied. I disagreed. Ivy was an exceptional fighter but there is still strength in numbers. I urged to go along with her to help. She eventually caves but our dilemma was still Harley finding out. We decide we would give her a mixture to make her sleep.

She said it is all natural with melatonin and other natural ingredients.

"night night!"


	6. Chapter 6

I grab some blankets for Ivy. I would let her sleep with Harley but the bed gets itchy. The chaise part of the couch is roomy. She settles in kicking off her boots and gloves. I ask her if she wants a night gown . I should have known she would say no.

She likes only certain organic cotton blends. It is almost like the cotton plants talk to her or something.

I hope she doesn't sleep in that ivy c covered bodice. I give her a quick hug and turn to the bedroom. I can already hear Harley making tiny snores mixed with teeny giggles.

I slide into my favorite long black t-shirt from Cats and creep into the bed. I hear the scurry of Isis, Nehko and Chaplin making their way down the stairs. The kitty door flaps open and the scamper onto the bed and snuggle between us. "Good-night." I whisper.

I dream of Bruce and I. I dream we are still together. I dream of us laughing and talking. I dream of us kissing. As soon as I get to the steamy stuff I see him with me then suddenly It isn't me but the young secretary . I try to run but every door I open he is there bent over , on top of ,or against a wall with some random bimbo. I can't get out of the building. They are everywhere!!

I open my eyes clinching the silk sheets. Isis is standing alert staring at me. "Bad dream, girl." I whisper and rub behind her ear. Harley fidgets but goes returns ti her usual grrr's and giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivy was the first up. I heard her moving around in the kitchen and could smell the wonderful aroma of fresh brewed coffee. The cats jumped off the bed as I got up. They still act skittish around the girls. The get that trait from their mommy. I have spent too much time alone. Holly wore down their defenses quickly by always bringing home treats. I may have to suggest the girls get some nibbles for them before moving in. We all have to get along.

I rose and stretched a bit beside the bed. Harley was moving now and slowly opened her eyes. A big grin spreads across her face. "Morning sunshine!" she exclaims in a kid like voice. I roll my eyes with a grunt. "You're not much a morning person are you?" she says mixed with giggles.

I advise no talking until I have had some coffee." I warn. Harley sits up on the bed and covers her laugh with her hand. Her bruises make her look like a cartoon raccoon. I almost smile.

I slide open the track doors and walk into the kitchen followed by three cats tails up ready for food. Ivy sits looking like a cover of Maxim magazine turned to the side holding a steaming mug of coffee.  
I go to the pantry and grab the cat chow and fill three bowls. "Good morning." Ivy says. I grab a mug off the counter pour it in add milk and sugar, take a sip then finally say "Morning."

"Bad night?" Ivy asks "Did she have nightmares?"

"No she slept like and sounded like a giggly yogi bear. I had the nightmares."

Ivy walks to me and puts her arms around me. "Aaawh. It will get better dear. It just takes time is all." she whispers to me.

Harley runs and slides across the floor with a smile. "We having breakfast?" she asks anxiously.  
"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Well. I love pancakes. Pancakes with chocolate chips or pancakes with strawberries, or blueberries, or banana or.

Ivy holds up her hand. "We get it...You love pancakes!"

We laugh as I grab ingredients to start breakfast. Ivy assists while Harley sits like a cute kid at the bar looking like a masked bandit.

We devour our pancakes and make our plans for the day. I should be back from the library by 6. Ivy has to run to her greenhouse to grab some plants and basic essentials.

Harley said she missed her puddin. We tell her he's a jerk and that we miss spending time with her.

Ivy says she will feed everyone before I get home cats and one motley dressed girl included. I grab a shower , get dressed , pet my cats, and rush to the elevator.

Just as I was closing the gate I look back. The two were gabbing and giggling. Even the cats were sitting near them amused.

This may turn out alright after all I thought then pressed the down button.


	8. Chapter 8

We pull up to Ivy's greenhouse. It's a monster. The huge glass enclosure reminds me of a glass palace. It's shape is pointed in many spots to allow for growth of her mammoth plants.

I can see some plants from here. They are huge. The sun reflects off the glass making me squint. I place my hands over my eyes and gawk at the huge structure. I swear the plants moved slowly leaning toward the window. I shrug.

Ivy now acts a bit like Harley. She scrambles to get out and smiles like a little kid. I shouldn't judge. I'm like that with my cats.

Harley turns a cartwheel on the way in. Ivy explains she needs some help with the larger plants. Once we enter I stop and stare in all directions. It was like walking right into an exotic rain forest. It literally took my breath away. Not just the sights but the smell. It was the cleanest air I have ever breathed and some of the flowers made me feel so calm. Ivy smiled back at me. "Lovely isn't it?" I nodded with my mouth open.

recognized a few of the exotics. Bird of paradise, banana trees, orchids, Venus flytraps, pitcher plants but most I had never seen.

Ivy either imported these or made hybrids of her own. Vines grew into each other filled with wisteria, clematis, hummingbird vines, morning glories, and roses.

It was like a fairy tale world. I took a big whiff and somewhere there was catnip growing. "I love this place!"

"Me too" Harley said leaning over a large venus flytrap. Ivy ran over to her and pulled her back.

"Please don't touch them, they are sensitive." she warned.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy walked us through the structure lovingly stating each plants name. Most were latin words. Harley giggled at some of the names.

She has them in areas like in nature.

We left the bog swamp land, the cacti desert, the mountain valleys, the spring meadows, the vine trellis veranda, the grove of trees, the maze of bushes, the pool filled with lotus, Lilly pads and horsetails, the fruit orchard, the garden of veggies, the hill of beansprout, you name she grew it.

The last stop was in the back. It contained a huge work station filled with small plants in tubes and beakers and soils all numbered. Glass bell jars housed various moss and plants. Grow lights were scattered about and tiny water misters. Small seed packets were sitting in a huge clear filing cabinet.

Ivy turns to a large refrigerator and pulled out a large hunk of red flesh and slams it on the counter.  
My eyes widened. "Is that it's breakfast?" I asked nervously.

"This is a snack." She explains.

I gulped and Harley tip-toed to the table.

"Your plants are flesh eaters?"Harley whispered as if afraid now the plants are listening.

"Yes. I tried giving them various diets. Insects were favored but they never grew much. One day a friend had visited with his lunch. He sat his hamburger down on the counter. The plant ate it and immediately grew."

"Wow!"

"That's not the best part."

"I trained it like Pavlov's method to expect the food from my voice command but I decided just like a dog that I needed to get something in return, make it work for its food." She said waving her hands excitedly.

"We did simply movements, then bends, twists it was unbelievable!" She added in quickened tone. "I ended up getting injured during one of the training exercised."

'It was hungry."

"The plant realized it's mistake and licked my wound."

"My blood evidently gave it antibodies."

"The plant licked my wound and instantly it was healed." She said in a crazed tone with eyes opened wide moving her head to the side and waving her hands.

"Now for the best part!"

" This is huge!"

"It can actually heal deep wounds, not just scratches. It makes our tissue and skin regenerate. I mixed starfish DNA with the plant. You see, If someone just severed a appendage my baby could save their life and limb." She screamed maniacally.

"Isn't it incredible?" She spat wide eyed.

"Wow." "Yes, It is!"I scream

"That's one super-plant." Harley said.

Ivy started to calm down and smiled. "Yes. It took my five years to perfect this specie. I had to run test after test, injections, cross-breeding's, soil tests, daily. All my plants died until the one with the heavy carnivore diet prevailed.!" "His name is Goliath."

"Ivy, Goliath can't stay at the loft. He would eat my cats!!" I said.

She winked and I gulped. She was planning on turning Goliath lose on The Joker.

It would be painful but it would grow back.

Oh my now this is going to get interesting!  
Ivy takes teaching someone a lesson to an all new level!


	10. Chapter 10

We follow Ivy lugging the large hunk of meat. We pass the pond and hang a right through the winter garden. The area is enclosed by a large door with a large sign reading warning staff only area.  
Ivy pulls a key out of a secret pocket in her Ivy bodice and tells us to wait.

She enters the expansive room. Goliath stands in the backdrop facing the large window. His huge saucer face turns towards us. Ivy whispers things in Latin and his leaves start to rustle. He's like a puppy now wagging his tail in excitement. Ivy sets the meat down at her feet and moves her arm to the right. Goliath sways mirroring her movement. She repeats with the other arm . Like a runway guide she places both hands forward then motions the move forward signal.

Harley and I gasp as the huge plant slowly slithers towards her in awkward jerks. Ivy motions to sit and Goliath obediently folds his appendages in and bends down into a seating position with his saucer mouth agape.

Ivy waits for the plant to remain still then grabs a hunk of meat. She approaches Goliath and looks down. Like a baby bird his mouth now clicks open and shut begging to be fed. She places her gloved hand near his mouth lined with tiny razor shaped teeth. She whispers eat and Goliath gobbles the piece of flesh. A large tendril tongue resembling octopus's tentacles licks its lips and pants like a dog.

We can't barely stand at the sight of this amazing creature. Harley whispers "he's like a puppy." I whisper back "yes but a Mastiff puppy is hard to control." I wonder if perhaps the other experiments Harley ran on Goliath included animals as well as crustaceans, nematodes, I wondered of jelly fish and deadly man-o-wars after seeing the octopus suctioned tongue. This plant had a definite mixing of many DNA strands and now he had Ivy's blood also. This thing was too powerful. I remembered my readings from the library on Faust and Frankenstein. I didn't feel well about this pet. I feared it. My cat senses tingled.

Ivy continues to feed the panting puppy plant and slowly motioning for us to approach. The plant seems content with its saucer mouth shut appearing to smile. I make out tiny chameleon binocular eyes moving one at me the other at Harley. Ivy explaines to the plant that we will be moving him and not to worry. The plant slowly nods.

Ivy places the bag over his head as we hurry to bag his lower region. His tendril feet contain scales on the bottom like a snake. One gently touches my cheek. I hissed. This thing makes me nervous. It just isn't natural. We grunt and manage to get Goliath in the car with his bagged head sticking out the sunroof.

Ivy goes back and grabs a few items and two smaller plants that look like African violets.

I turn and look back at the greenhouse and all the plants appear to be swaying a goodbye in the glass windows.


	11. Chapter 11

We leave Goliath in the car and enter my loft. Ivy sets her African violets on a stand facing the windows. I mention I am starving and Harley perks up asking what are we having. I open the fridge and pull out various items. Ivy starts to wash fruit off on the sink. ''Fruit salad.'' Harley wrinkles her nose and says "Oh." Unenthusiastic.

I tell her I am making tuna sandwiches as I grab the loaf of wheat bread.

Ivy asks where the tea pot is as she wants to make some tea with a wink. This must be her special sleeping tea for Harley I nod in acknowledgement. Three cats appear out of no where sniffing the air at the smell of tuna. I have to run and grab one more can. We all have to get along I think to myself with a chuckle.

I feed Isis, Nehko and Chaplin as the girls place our plates and drinks on the granite bar. We eat and talk of more moving plans as Harley starts to yawn. I carry Harley to the bed and we gently tuck her in. "How long will she be out?" I ask.

"Around seven hours." Ivy says.

"Plenty of time to Uhh get her things." I add.

Ivy smiles an evil "Yes."

We arrive at the Joker's home. It is an abandoned theater. A large muscle- bound man sits reading the comics inside a dusty booth. "Whad ya want?" He says irritated. "We have have a gift from Harley" He sets the paper down and moves his burly arm scratching his bald head. '"Boss never mentioned you was coming." he says with a heavy jersey accent. "Just tell him it's me Jacko." Ivy says annoyed. The bald man shrugs and grabs an old phone then hands us each a paper ticket. The ticket guy taps his foot impatiently but reaches in his pocket for a smoke. We run to the car and grab Goliath.

The skinny beady-eyed guard opens the bag. I hold my breath. Luckily he lifts it from the back. "Some fancy plant." He mouths to Jacko. He eyes us up and down with the smoke still in his clinched lips. "Gonna have to pat you down."Ivy laughs . The thin man pats me for weapons but leaves Ivy untouched. He stares at her scratching his neck and cutting our tickets.

The Joker's home is enormous. This old theater had details from the adorned pillars to the plush carpet. It must have been built in the 1920's. It is extravagant, luxurious. I was pleased with his choice. The lights twinkle down form the scaffolding. His living quarters are under the old stage Ivy reveals as we look at the enormous area of seats, balconies and large velvet curtained stage.

I eye two men playing cards in the balcony seats They eye us but kept playing.

We lift the stage door and descend a flight of old worn wooden stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Weird organ music echos up the stairwell. It reminds me off the old timey music played on carousel rides.

We reach a concrete floor facing a large door. It is oddly shaped with a large painted clown face open mouthed laughing. It's eyes appear to twinkle and I wonder if hidden cameras are in it's red eyes. Ivy opens to door pushing her gloved hand into the mouth of the menacing art work.

The foyer is not at all what I had expected. Polished marble tiles lead us to a large parlor. A lush white shag carpet sits in the middle of it's white and gray veined floor .In front of is sits a large seating area. Modern square purple couches create a cozy area near an enormous double fireplace. Purple candles flicker against an enormous mirror. A shiny grand piano glistens in the corner. A matching round marble table sits in the middle holding one large vase filled with fresh purple roses.

We set Goliath down and have a seat. A hunched backed man appears. Half his face is contorted. He carries a drink tray down and pours us each a glass of blue liquid from a bottle. We pass on drinking the stuff.

The music stops playing and a sinister giggle causes me to grip the couch cushion. The Joker enters in a hop-scotch skip with tilted head. His red glowing eyes are lined in heavy charcoal making him seem hollow and thin. His pasty complexion seems dead. His lips are smudged in the reddest of reds lipsticks. The smile seems longer than possible for his jutting slim chin. He grins his chalk white face showing yellow stained teeth. My heartbeat quickens.

He is dressed in a purple shark skin suit with vest. It is tightly fitted but I am sure he is armed. I already know how dangerous.

Ivy tilts her beautiful ruby haired head and says "Hello Joker."

"Ivy" he nods while staring at me.

'"Joker, this is Cat woman."

I nod.

"Yes. I know who she is." The Joker says with a crazed cackle.

"Well I love a good puss now and then but really this seems a bit odd." He says tilting his head back shaking in laughter.

I hiss. "I'm not your gift!" I spit clawing the sofa.

Ivy chuckles at his tasteless joke. The Joker seems pleased by the effect and eyes her.

Ivy waves her hands fanning her fragrance his way.

The Joker relaxes his grimace and sits down facing us crossing his leg.

Ivy twirls her red hair and pouts her lips. The Joker is now mesmerized.


	13. Chapter 13

The Joker's brow furrows as he stares at Ivy. She twirls her hair again spinning it around and around in her green gloved fingers.

The Joker's face stretches like silly putty into a caricature smile. He rumbles out a high-pitched laugh slapping his thigh and kicking his foot. "whoo-hoo hoo hee-hee hee." 'What oh! What are you doing to me?"

Ivy stands seductively and places her finger on her lip tilting her head in a school-girl shy stance. She sways her curvy hips side to side watching the Joker's beady eyes staring at her like a swinging pendulum.

"Me, little Ole me?" she says in a little-girl's voice.

"Nothing, Mr. J" she whispers now in a husky Marylyn Monroe lilt.

The Joker's face stretches again into a long open mouthed lifeless stare. Beads of sweat start to form on his clown painted forehead.

Ivy moves slowly to him and bends down allowing him to stare at her figure. The Joker's eye twitches as he looks at her chest heaving. Ivy wipes a speck of drool off his blood red lips.

Ivy shoves at his pinstriped pants moving his crossed leg and sits on his lap.

The Joker's nose twitches. His eyes now appear in a dream-like state. He looks at her adoringly. His smile now almost appears human.

"I want to talk to you about Harley." she coos in his ear.  
The Joker nods obediently.

Ivy twirls his green hair in her hands staring into his eyes. "Have you been slapping Harley around? she whispers.

The Joker says "yes "with a shrill giggle.

"Does she beg you to stop?" Ivy whispers grabbing his hair now.

"Yessss. He- heee" he whispers back.

"You have been a very naughty boy!" Ivy says gripping and pulling his neon green hair.

The joker nods and says "Yessss."

Ivy tugs harder and yanks hunks of hair from his head. The Joker's face twitches then relaxes.

"I think you like pain." Ivy says sternly.

"Catwoman and I are here to give you what you like so much." she says clasping his doughey face by the jowls and squeezing hard.

"Oh..yessss." The Joker replies.

Ivy says to me without turning.  
"See, he wants us to do this." "He wants to know how Harley feels."

"Then we should give him what he wants." I hiss showing my fangs.

"Yes, I agree." Ivy shouts smooshing his face in with her gloves.

I silently creep towards Goliath.

"We brought you a present Mr J." Ivy says letting his face sag by removing her hands.  
"You are going to love this gift aren't you?" she says moving his face up and down like a puppet.

"Yessss." The Joker replies.


	14. Chapter 14

I scoot Goliath in front of the Joker. Ivy turns and lifts the bag off. Goliath turns to Ivy and opens his saucer mouth clicking his clam shell face open and shut.

Ivy whispers a few Latin words then turns to face the Joker. "Joker, I want you to meet Goliath."

Ivy moves and removes the bottom bag. Goliath stretches and bends.

The Joker stares at the plant laughing.

Ivy moves behind the Joker and places her green gloves tightly on his shoulders. She leans into his ear. "Goliath is a gift from Harley, Cat woman and I." "He is here to enlighten you." I grab the Jokers legs and hog tie them and wrap it around the couches legs . He's not going anywhere. Goliath stares one chameleon eye toward Ivy the other at around the room. Ivy screams to me to cut his arm.

I smile and click my razor claws out and shred 5 deep cuts across his flesh. The Joker winces and start to blink."Again." Ivy yells.

I slash at the other arm as the Joker starts to shake against the restraints.

Blood drips down his arms and onto the rich purple couch.

Goliath sticks his head up with suction cupped tongue out searching the room. The Joker's eyes bulge in horror seeing the plants razor toothed mouth and tentacle tongue.

"Whaaaat what is thaaaat?" he screams tugging to get free.

"It's your gift, your just reward!" I spit placing a razor claw on his pointy nose.

Ivy squeezes tighter on his shoulders saying "Don't worry this won't hurt.......(laughter) "for too long." The Joker struggles to get free. The pheromones have worn off and now his adrenaline is kicking in. Ivy yanks his head back so the Joker sees her upside down. "Be still or he might eat your head off!" The Jokers lips tremble.

"Whaaat doooo yoooou wwaaant?" he pleads.

"Justice" Ivy screams at the top of her lungs.

"This is for all the broken ribs, for all the black eyes and busted lips, for all the painful torture you have inflicted on Harley." I roar.

Goliath slithers his rippling feet in a jerky monstrous pattern. Both his eyes are looking at the blood. The joker's face contorts in horror as Goliath snaps his pacman face open wide with razor teeth covered in a gooey drool.

"Eat!" Ivy commands.

Blood splatters everwhere as Goliath rips into the Joker's flesh. He wails in agony as Goliath saws through bone snapping it from its tendons.

The marble floor is speckled from the spray of the artery.

His cries are sure to alert the guards.

I quickly slice his tongue out holding the pulsing thick piece of flesh. The Joker moans in agonizing pain as Ivy explains his other arm will be next.

The Joker shakes from side to side eyes wide in panic.

I crouch beside him as Goliath works his way up his bicep. "We could spare his life, Ivy."

The Joker shakes a yes over and over.

"Why would we do that?" she screams with a bit of blood squirting on her cheek.

"If he could promise never to see Harley again, to break it off for good."

The Joker is now mumbling and shaking his head yes faster and faster.

"Hmmmm." Ivy says. "I wouldn't believe he would keep his word." "He's a liar!" she screams tugging at his hair.

"Yeah. Forget it!!" I scream as Goliath rips another hunk of bicep off.

The Jokers rocks his head around like a bobble head toy imploring us to stop it.

"What?" "What" Cat got your tongue? " I howl waving his tongue in my paw.

The sounds of tearing flesh and agonizing wails seems almost unbearable. Ivy sees my face and shouts."Perhaps we could spare his other arm."

The Joker is losing consciousness.

She faces him and slaps his face twice with loud smacks lining her gloves in greased paint. The Joker's eyes widen with blood dripping down his chin. "Can you hear me?" she screams.

The Joker slowly nods a lifeless face. "Will you stay away from Harley?"

The Joker bobs his head up and down eratically causing blood to spurt from his gurgling gaping mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Harley wakes up with us staring at her in the bed. "Good morning!" I say in a cheerful tone. "Did you sleep well?" Ivy asks.

"Yeah." Harley says rubbing her blackened eyes. "I smell coffee and pancakes!" she says giggling.

Just as we finish breakfast Harley runs to the bedroom to take a call. Ivy and I are preparing for the worst. I run to the cabinet and grab tissues while Ivy grabs some lavender bath salts.

We can hear Harley begging him not to leave her. She is sobbing on the phone. We hear the cell phone crack against the wall and the muffled sounds of whimpering. We run to the room and hug her on the bed.

"He dumped me!" she sniffles. "Just like that." "He said we are through."

We hold her close and tell her it's really for the best. We tell her he would just continue to beat her. We tell her that is not love.

Harley nods her snot nosed face as we wipe it clean. We run her a warm bath and light candles. Ivy makes her a warm drink and tells here to take a sip.

Her strong frame is rolled into a ball tight.

"We both know how hard this is, but you are not alone sweetie.

We will all get through this together."

She slowly opens up her rolley polley curl and hugs us tight.


	16. Chapter 16

That night was rough. It hurt me to see her that way.

It made me realize that love cuts us deeply and leaves scars.

I decide that my plans for Batman are useless. I think just severing the ties is good enough. There is too much pain in the world. I need to fill it now with joy if I can.

I miss him. I love him but I know I can survive without him. Harley has shown me that. It will be a long road but I will get there.

Eventually,perhaps I will not be able to recall his face. I only have one picture of us together and do not dare pull it out. Time makes us forget. Or at least I hoped it would. I was not his wife. I was barely even his girlfriend. He can do as he pleases now and I can do my own thing. I plan on being a mom. It gives me a new outlook on life.

I can be a better mother to this child than what I had. I can stick around and nurture . It is time to give up my petty wants for real issues. I will have a family. Instead of one mom and dad it will have one mom and two aunts. This kid will be smothered with attention.

I think of Bruce and how I thought we were soul-mates. I thought he was a gift from heaven and perhaps in a way he still is. We created life together. He gave me my child. I never thought of ever being a mom and now I cannot wait.

I hope the baby takes after him in some ways. Yes. It is hard to think of the good sides of people after a break up. I miss his humor. I miss his brains. The best conversations in my life are now gone. I felt such a connection. I felt so myself. It had felt so real. It was wonderful for a moment in time.

Perhaps one day he will miss me enough. Perhaps one day he will decide I was the one. Perhaps.

I snap out of my day dream to two faces smiling at me waving there hands."Whoo-hoo" and "heeeelo?" "You okay?"

"Couldn't be better!" I say and run into their open arms and hold them tightly.

Love has many forms I realize holding them in my arms. You don't have to be in a romantic relationship to feel it, to give it, to receive it. Love is endless, love is pure and to me love feels so very warm. I no longer feel empty and lost. I feel for once the love of family. It is a deep and powerful feeling that I have never known until now. I am lucky to have such wonderful friends . Most never realize what they have. I don't plan on taking this for granted.

My life has now gone full circle. Love lost, love gained. Wisdom in place of regret.

Time is too short for regrets.

I now look back and think I wouldn't change a thing.

The End By Heaven O. Waits

Continuation story coming soon.

Something borrowed, something blue.

Our hug ends abruptly to the sound of he door buzzer ringing below. I run inside the elevator and slamming the metal accordion door fish-eye peep hole made out a black jacket.

=(^.^)= H.O.W.


End file.
